Powerful
by NotebookPaper
Summary: A curious, and private, tale of the breaking of a person's selfconsciousness. May be an out of character situation, but I believe I've kept them in character, if that makes any sense. Rated M for citrus, but there's no outright lemon. ! REMASTERED !


Title: Powerful

Author: NotebookPaper

Pairing: RukiaxRenji

Notes: Inspired when I overheard my boneheaded guy friends talking about the boobs in Bleach. Oh, and apologies for not using the metric system of measurement. I know most readers will be American anyway, but for those of you who know that Rukia is actually 144 cm tall I decided to use standard units simply because it was easier for me to visualize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rukia, Renji or Bleach in general. Such a sad existence.

He was sure she had completely outshone him this night, not that he was complaining or anything. With this heady feeling of complete and utter satiation, he most certainly would not complain about the source of it.

Rukia was curled against his side now, snoring peacefully in stark contrast to the uproarious tempest she'd created above him only half an hour ago. His head was still spinning from the toe-curling orgasm she'd guided him though with her out of character gasps and very in-character grips and scratches. He half expected she could have received the same results if he was only meant to watch the way she had moved over him, her back arched and her hair messier than usual, tiny fists attempting to clutch at the muscles in his arms as if they were the fabric that now covered them.

Just thinking about it in his half asleep state was enough to stir him into being again, and in a painfully obvious fashion. Renji shifted, trying to keep from waking her, but it was to no avail. He half groaned and half sighed.

"What is it?" came her tired voice, muffled against his tattooed skin and some of his loose hair.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Rukia." But the restlessness was in his voice and Rukia would not allow it to go unnoticed. It was one of the rare times she was undeniably sweet. If he mentioned it later he'd be hit over the head if it was a reachable distance for her.

Gathering some of their futon's covers and clutching it in front of her collarbone, she sat up and leaned over him, pressing a seasoned kiss to his mouth that quickly turned heated. He could practically feel the blood in her cheeks as she ran her tongue all through the inside of his mouth and proceeded to pull him over her. Her small frame was so easily dwarfed by his size, and that in itself was enough to make his hands itch to cover every part of her body. His hands, hungry for her warm skin, roved between them and attempted to move over the covers she clutched so tightly only to meet more of the fabric over the rest of her upper half.

He paused.

It wasn't exactly offending, and perhaps if he had been completely aroused rather than partially asleep and still feeling good from earlier, it wouldn't have mattered that the sheets blocked him from his destination. However, a thought occurred to him in his hazey mind and it needed attention.

Rukia realized his malcontent when he stopped responding to her kiss and pulled back, angered and slightly pouting up at him because she found no reason to stop. It didn't help that she was right there with him in hot and heavy feelings, needing some form of satisfaction before she got angry.

She wiggled herself under him, and took heart in the way he instinctively pressed into her.

"What's the matter, Renji?" she asked, her voice huskey from their position.

"Why do you hide yourself, Rukia?" he asked, his eyes narrowed with his own heated feelings, as well as suspicion, and searching her face for the answers he sought.

"Uh, this is hardly hiding myself, Renji. Why don't you tell me what the hell you mean?"

"I mean this." He ripped the covers out from between them -really they only covered her torso- and propped himself up so she could look down and see her bare body. "I hadn't realized before now that ya always seem to hide yourself." He smirked as a recent, lucid memory drifted past his mind's eye. "Except for earlier, and that's probably one reason it seemed so different than usual."

The petite shinigami pouted down at herself, not really understanding that he was telling the truth, that she did hide her upper body from him, until she unconsciously began to move her arms from around to his broad shoulders to cover her chest. Her large azure eyes blinked in slight surprise and she forced her arms away, the flush of her cheeks turning from a lusty hue that encompassed most of her body to one of embarrassment with the focal point on her face. She couldn't deny that she was more than slightly embarrassed at her physical frame. She was just so _tiny_.

Rukia looked back up at him and found his crimson eyes filled with question, his tattooed eyebrow raising when she didn't answer for a while. He looked down at her naked form beneath him, momentarily taken in by her womanly charm before he met her eyes again to face the matter at hand. In her current state, she stubbornly wondered just what could be so distracting.

"Well?"

Rukia bit her lip, but decided that made her look vulnerable and glared at him instead.

"I'm tiny, Renji. Can you blame me?" Her tone was haughty, but he could only look confused for a moment. Of course Renji knew that at four-foot-nine she was on the short side, and when the look on his face didn't change Rukia's glare deepened and a small growl escaped her lips. Would she really have to spell it out for him?

"My damn _breasts_, Renji. My chest is small."

Her problem immediately registered when the blunt words left her lips and he looked back down at her, the raised mounds of flesh particularly. 'Oh… Well that makes sense,' he figured as he moved back to her side and rested his head against her tiny shoulder. How would he deal with this? Considering their past, he never really took Rukia as the type of girl who got embarrassed so easily. Especially with him, a dork among dorks (He could admit it when he was sleepy.).

'You seriously cannot be that dense, Renji.' Rukia had her doubts, but he seriously couldn't be dense enough not to notice how tiny she was before she pointed it out for him. The problem with her chest was seriously obvious, or rather not obvious enough. But if he really wasn't dumb enough to have noticed only now, then why was he suddenly backing off of her to lay down? Why was he looking absently at the shoji instead of her? Sure, he was still laying next to her but she missed the encompassing warmth he emitted when his broad body hovered over her. She suddenly felt rather undesirable and began to move her arms to cover herself again, but before she could even manage to bend her elbow all the way, he banished her hands and settled his large palm on her stomach.

To him, it was completely amazing how from the tip of his middle finger to the heel of his hand he could span the entire front of her waist and it wasn't even the smallest part.

"Are you comparing yourself to Rangiku or Inoue or someone like that?" he asked evenly. Rukia's eyes turned downcast and she turned her head away from him. 'Of course he would bring _them _up. He's a guy, afterall.' Rukia certainly didn't hate her well-endowed friends, but at this moment they weren't the best people to think of.

"It's hard not to," she said in a non-committal tone. "I know everyone else does."

'Who does?' That might have been a dumb question, even for an internal one, but if he ever heard someone compare Rukia's breasts to anyone else's he'd punch that fucking bastards lights out. This wasn't the time to be consumed with those thoughts, though. His black eyebrows drew together at the drop in her reiatsu and he decided to take a different approach. After a few silent moments he spoke again.

"Rukia, when I'm fighting with someone, or taking you right here the exact way _you_ like it." His stark words made her face back towards him, and her eyebrow raised when his hands pressed a little more insistently into her warming skin. "Whenever I do anything like that at any time, what do you think of me?"

Rukia glared for reasons unknown even to her. Were they _really_ going to get into a discussion of their self-conscious inhibitions right now?

"I think you're a jerk with a one-track mind." she responded sardonically. She didn't quite fill like fueling his ego when he wasn't offering her any support. Pride me damned, but she really felt the need for it now. But that decision made her feel somewhat childish when her pillar of strength's dark, sexy eyes turned on her with silent reprimand.

"Seriously, Rukia. Work with me here."

She pouted, glaring and about to protest when she realized there really wasn't any point. This was Renji, and he'd already braved any scathing remarks she could think up at this point.

Taking an interest in the ceiling, Rukia thought back with all the disinterest she could muster, and yet, as her mind wandered she couldn't help but allow the tautness to leave her lips as a mental picture of Renji's strong torso, accented by the severe black designs, drifted over her minds eye. Maybe she was just tired, but she could fell the ghost of his sticky neck and shoulder under her throat as she pulled him closer to her in the midst of passion, his hard muscles tensing and almost choking her before a inward explosion could release them both. Whenever their reiatsu flared in unison there was something so distinctly _Renji_ in the way his stroked and satisfied her own.

"Powerful," she heard herself say suddenly.

"Eh?" The hand that had been stroking her abdomen paused.

"I think of you as powerful."

He'd heard her, but he hadn't expected her response to be so choice to his situation.

And it was flattering.

Any man would have smirked with self satisfaction as he did right now.

He resumed moving his hand over her stomach, kissing her collar bone without having to lift his head from her shoulder. "Alright. Do you think I like feeling powerful, Rukia?" His voice was lower now, and his heated breath made her fidget.

"You'd be an idiot if you didn't." Her tone was quiet, and she wasn't trying to mask the purr in her voice that resulted from the petting he was giving her.

"Fair enough." He allowed his hand to drift over her side and pull her closer to him. "How do you think your body makes me feel whenever I'm taking you?"

She was playing along now, her eyes closed as her hand moved over his muscled arm and shoulder. She had no reservations to respond with, "Powerful."

"Exactly." Now his hand trailed back up her abdomen and ribcage and settled gently over her left breast. "You're perfect for me. Every last tiny bit of you. You might think your smallness doesn't do it for me, but you're wrong." He briefly squeezed the soft mound in his hand. "It's the exact opposite."

As he rubbed the heel of his hand over her palm-full of flesh, coaxing her nipple into a stiffened peak, he asked her if she liked his power.

In the back of her mind she knew it was absurd, that he'd basically just told her that she fueled his male pride and that was why she was perfect for him. Well, it was true, and would have made her angry if they didn't have a past to account for their feelings for one another. This was just a more carnal approach to their love life. Their sex life. Which was great, actually.

With a shiver and a content sigh she responded in a lazy tone that she did, that his "power" was great.

"Damn right. Now don't hide yourself from me, because I'll just come looking for you whether you like it or not."

As he climbed back over her and leaned his head down to take the nipple he'd been playing with into his mouth an idea struck her. With one index finger she tugged his chin upwards and propped it on the tip, bringing the covers over her torso again with her other arm. She smirked at his curious expression and replaced her finger with her lips, gently kissing and biting at his chin before she made her way to his throat.

"I think this means I have power over you as well." For a moment he raised one tattooed eyebrow at the top of her head, then as she pulled her legs out from under him and arched her knees at his sides he mimicked her smirk.

"Yeah? What'cha gonna to do with that power?"

She tightened her thighs around him and switched their positions in a single fluid movement. Her smirk turned triumphant -he could tell even with their noses now touching- and as she pulled back she dropped the sheets and straddled him a bit more comfortably.

"I'm going to make you squirm like I did earlier."

Somehow, Abarai Renji didn't mind; there certainly was something powerful in those rocking, silky thighs of hers. Who knew what stroking the female ego could get him?


End file.
